tokyoxanadufandomcom-20200213-history
Sora Ikushima
is a main character and a female protagonist in Tokyo Xanadu. She is a first-year student at Morimiya High School. Background Sora is a first-year student at Morimiya High School and a member of the karate club. With her father as her instructor, who possesses the old school “Ikushima Style” of karate, she showcased a gifted ability in the martial arts from a young age. Taking her father’s teachings to heart, which say that the young should seek to broaden their knowledge and find their own places to train, she leaves her hometown of Kyushu when high school rolls around and heads for Tokyo as a boarding student. In an effort to broaden her knowledge, she leaves her hometown of Kyushu and heads for Tokyo as a boarding student. Though her discipline in her karate training at the club remains unwavering, rifts start to emerge between her and the senior members she was once friendly with due to the uniquely strong influence of the other dimension, as well as her pure, front-facing demeanor. Profile Appearance Sora has fair skin, short dark-blue hair and blue eyes. She has the most traditional of school uniforms out of all the main female characters. Her school attire consists of a white long-sleeved top, a red ribbon-tie and a large black clipped-skirt. Her attire is completed by her black socks and red converse-style shoes. Personality She is a protective, well-mannered girl with a pure heart and a strong work ethic. She respects her elders and takes their advice to heart, even if they are critical and harsh. She is not afraid to voice her opinions and is quite outgoing. Sora is interested in Yuuki, as they are of the same grade and the involvement with the Xanadu Research Club. Her cheerful personality attracts many around her, — with Yuuki finding this trait to be socially awkward. She is concerned about his well being, especially with him missing school and his distancing from everyone. Despite her following him around in and being a doting sister-like figure, he eventually warms up to her and treats her more kindly. Yuuki even goes so far as to compare her to his mother, in a way. This leads to many of his classmates thinking they are romantically involved with each other, but really, it's Sora simply being overly friendly towards him. Sora also has a tomboyish streak, preferring sports and other physical activates over hobbies that are considered girly. Skills and Abilities Sora is described as a "swift, hard hitter". Her background in karate makes her a force to be reckoned with, boasting some of the highest physical damage in the game and has the speed to complement it as well. While her regular attacks are linear and have a short range, they are powerful and come out quickly. Her charge attack, a powerful punch, is usually able to kill regular Greed in one hit! She can traverse the battlefield very quickly, seemingly able to reach engagement points with little effort and can continue a combo due to her innate ability to increase the time before the combo ends. Her aerial attacks are decent, and like her ground strikes, they are quick and ruthless. However, as a trade off, her ranged magic attack is much weaker compared to her physical attacks. It still does the job for engaging long range targets but characters such as Yuuki, Mitsuki, and even Asuka, will perform better with their ranged attacks. Another one of Sora's weaknesses is her limited Master Core slots. She only has four slots to enhance her parameters or to add debilitating effects to her attacks. Techniques * Shooting Skill: Gale Fist – A rapid series of strikes that generates devastating shockwave of wind. * Power Skill: Savage Fist – Absolute focus is brought into play to unleash a single, obliterating punch. * Aerial Skill: Soaring Assault – A flying kick that explodes with the force of a lightning storm. * X-Strike: Roaring Tempest – While ghostly doppelgangers taunt an enemy, a huge shockwave explodes into a cataclysm of destruction. * EX Skill: X-Drive Wind Gift: During X-Drive, earn 2x as many Strike points. Note that the amount of Strike points earned is increased per level. Soul Abilities Lv.1 X-Drive. Activates a character's X-Drive ability. Lv.2 Drive Ability. During X-Drive, triggers an additional effect based on element-type. Lv.3 Strike Chain. Allows a character to attack when an ally activates their X-Drive. Lv.4 Drive Ability 2. During X-Drive, trigger more powerful effects. Master Core Passives Brave Soul: Sora will survive with 1 HP from an otherwise fatal attack from an enemy. Boost Combo: Boost damage inflicted by 2% for each 10 in a combo, maximum of 20%. Auto Recover: If Sora is the support character, she will heal the player's character if they're low on health. Gallery Sora (Soul Device).jpg|Sora's Soul Device concept Img-stub.png|"Chibi" forms of Sora and Yuuki Sora_Cutin.png|Sora's X-Strike Cut-In Sora_Summer_Cutin.png|Sora's X-Strike Cut-In Trivia * Sora (空) means "sky". This reflects her clear strength, pureness and hard-working effort. * Ikushima (郁島) means "island culture". This may refer to how she is from Kyushu, Japan's southwesternmost main islands. Category:Tokyo Xanadu Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters